


The Stamina of the Young

by grrriliketigers



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura decides to put Lee's youthful stamina to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stamina of the Young

Laura watched the muscles in his neck and shoulders flex as he talked. Laura bit the inside of her lip imagining his arms encircling her waist as he lifted her effortlessly to her desk and roughly push himself between her thighs. 

Lee was head and shoulders above the fit pyramid players that used to sit in her classroom. She would walk down the aisles between the desks, the varsity jackets marking the most desirable males. How she'd longed to strip away the red letter jackets and run her hands up toned pectorals and hold onto their trapezius muscles as she rode them into oblivion... 

And the attraction wasn't one-sided, she would often catch her boys' eyes dart from her chest to her eyes when she'd ask them a question. The lingering looks betrayed their lust as she sashayed across the room. 

Ultimately it was an unrealized dream. Giving in to her temptation would have gotten her fired, blacklisted and possibly arrested. 

Lee. Beautiful, muscled Lee with all the passion and naivitee of youth. With her boys she could at least go home and frak the ever loving shit out of herself with her vibrator but considering her battery operated boyfriend had been one of the casualties of the nuclear holocaust she'd just have to give in to temptation and treat herself. 

"Madame President?" Lee asked, his bright eyes shining with question. 

"Hmm?" Her eyes lifted to his eyes and cocked her head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." 

"Oh." Hurt flashed across his chiseled features. "That's okay, we can reschedule."

"Actually, I had something else in mind for our time today." She stood from her desk and he watched her walk around to stand in front of him. 

His mouth had suddenly gone dry and found that all he could do was stare up at the woman. She wasn't just a woman, she was the leader of the free worlds; she was the master of the air lock. She wore power like a perfectly tailored suit. The presidency may have been thrust upon her unexpectedly but she made it look easy, like she'd been doing it all her life. 

Lee licked his lips, watching her, waiting for her next move, his cock already straining against the confines of his trousers. 

She hiked a leg up over his thigh, balancing precariously on the one high heel still on the floor. His hand slid over the taut fabric of her skirt reaching around to grab her ass and drag her closer. 

She grinned predatorily and he swelled with pride at having pleased her. Her lips crashed into his bruisingly, her fingernails scratched over his scalp and her centre ground down against him and he moaned. 

Laura took a step back, dragging him to his feet. Lee panted, breathless from the kiss. Laura pressed her body against his, her hands working on stripping him from the bothersome barrier. Lee's hands replaced hers and he pushed his pants and briefs down and as he was kicking them off she palmed his erection. 

"Good little soldier boy," she quirked a grin, slowly jerking him, "standing at attention in the presence of your superior." 

Laura's centre ached with lust, her juices already coating her inner thighs. Lee whimpered, his eyes half-lidded. With her free hand she hiked up her skirt up around her waist and guided Lee's hand to her dripping wet pussy. His fingers slipped into her and she bit her lip against a groan but Laura grew tired of foreplay. The whole month and a half that she'd known him had been frakking foreplay.  
Laura gave his cock a little squeeze and his breath caught in his throat. "Frak me." She hissed breathily, "frak me hard and fast. Frak me like your whole frakking life has just been a prelude to this moment." 

Lee growled his acquiescence and used both hands to lift her. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, a fresh wave of arousal coursing through her already aflame body. Her back collided with the wall of her office, rocking the whiteboard on it's hook. 

He thrust into her and she cried out, gripping fistfuls of his shirt, returning his thrusts. He groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he set a fast erratic pace. 

"Yes, yes, frak, frak, frak..." her breaths were coming out as ragged moans, her orgasm growing in the pit of her abdomen, her muscles tightening around him. 

The feeling of Laura squeezing him was driving him wild - the smell of her, the sounds of her, the feel of her around him. He wanted to stay like this forever, buried deep in her, her practically screaming in pleasure. 

When her orgasm ripped through her body her eyes shot open and her fingernails dragged down the alabaster skin of his back and he grunted as he emptied himself inside her. 

They panted together for several long moments before he slid out of her and lowered her to the floor. 

"Wow." He said at long last. 

Laura took a wobbly step forward, reaching for the desk to steady herself. Instead of sitting behind it she leaned over the edge. One hand slipped between her legs to tease her clit. "Just let me know when you're ready to go again..." 

Lee gaped, unable to believe his good fortune. He gripped the shaft of his dick, stroking it to stiffness again. The sight of her bare ass and her fingers between her legs and her little moans working far faster than his own ministrations. 

"Do me a favor?" She breathed. 

"Yeah?" he replied, unable to muster anything more coherent than that. 

"Slap my ass a couple times." 

He stepped forward and stared for a few moments before she pushed back against him impatiently. He gave one tentative slap. "Harder!" She snapped. 

After a few more smacks of rising intensity being met with the sharp edge of her tongue, he finally smacked hard enough to leave a bright red handprint. 

For a moment he stood stock still, holding his breath, prepared for her to order him out the airlock. She let out a satisfied moan and murmured, "again." 

He smacked her again and she writhed against the desk. Emboldened by her obvious pleasure he delivered several more spanks, eliciting moans and groans. She shuddered and let out a long low moan as she gave her clit a final rub and came for the second time. 

Lee was painfully hard. _I just spanked the president of the twelve colonies..._ he thought with awe. 

She glanced back at him with a mischievous grin, taking note of his throbbing erection. "Why don't you put that to good use, Captain?" 

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned back and she had so much more respect for him now that he'd found his voice. 

He gripped her hips and pulled her back against him and she moaned loudly. His cock rubbed against her ass, the flesh still red and warm and for a second he thought he was going to come right then and there. 

He gripped his cock and rubbed the head teasingly over her sensitive clit, making her twitch. He was smart enough to know that she wouldn't tolerate the teasing for long so before she had the chance to scold him he thrust into her. 

" _Yeessss..._ " Laura grit her teeth. 

He slowly pulled back until just the head of his dick was still inside her before thrusting deeply and roughly. 

"Oh frak..." she moaned her appreciation as he continued in this fashion. Her hipbones smacked the desk with every thrust and his fingertips dug into the skin of her thighs; she was going to be bruised and sore in the morning. 

A sure sign of an excellent frak. 

Laura gasped suddenly, grabbing fistfuls of anything she could grab from her desk, upsetting the pencil cup and the file folders. Her third orgasm tore through her like a fire from head to toe as she shuddered and squirmed against the cool surface of the desk. 

He held still, completely sheathed inside her, letting her spasming muscles finish him off and he came hard, squeezing his eyes shut. 

They basked in post-coital bliss while they waited for their breathing to normalize. Lee gathered his briefs and trousers and Laura stood and pushed her skirt back down into place. He redressed while Laura picked up the downed pencils and the folders. 

He sat down in the chair in front of her desk and she sat - gingerly - in her chair. 

She cleared he throat, "I'm going to pencil you in for seven on Tuesday." 

He grinned, "better make it six. We're gonna need that extra hour." 

Gods, she loved the stamina of the young. "Six it is."


End file.
